First Animal Story (BluandJewelFan360 Version)
BluandJewelFan360's movie-spoof of "Toy Story" Cast: * Woody - Blu (Rio) * Buzz Lightyear - Alex (Madagascar) * Mr. Potato Head - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Rex - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Hamm - Winnie the Pooh * Slinky Dog - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Bo Peep - Jewel (Rio) * Sarge - King Juilen (Madagascar) * Sarge's Soliders - The Lemurs (Madagascar) * Andy - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Mrs. Davis - Linda Flynn-Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Baby Molly - Baby Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) * RC - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Lenny - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Mr. Shark - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Snake - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Robot - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Etch - Bucky the Squirrel (The Emperor's New Groove) * Mr. Spell - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Rocky Gibraltar - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Troll Dolls - Thumper's Sisters (Bambi 2) * Sid Phillips - Clayton (Tarzan) * Scud - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Combat Carl - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Yogi's Gang Characters * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Yogi Bear * Hannah Phillips - Penny (The Rescuers) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar)/Mushu (Mulan) * Baby Face - Thumper (Bambi) * Legs - Flo (Cars) * Hand-in-the-Box - Tantor (Tarzan) * Roller Bob - Marlin (Finding Nemo) * Frog - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Jingle Joe - Bambi * Ducky - Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) * Rockmobile - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) * Walking Car - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Burned Rag Doll - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - The Genie (Aladdin) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) and Philoctetes (Hercules) * Sally Doll - Dot (A Bug's Life) Scenes: * First Animal Story part 1 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me") * First Animal Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * First Animal Story part 3 - "I Like to Move it" * First Animal Story part 4 - Alex the Space Ranger * First Animal Story part 5 - "Strange Things" * First Animal Story part 6 - Blu and Alex Fight/Sid (Clayton) * First Animal Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (Phineas) Pick? * First Animal Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station * First Animal Story part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet * First Animal Story part 10 - Alex Meet the Yogi's Gang * First Animal Story part 11 - At Sid's (Clayton's) House * First Animal Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Clayton) * First Animal Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" * First Animal Story part 14 - Alex's Paw Bandage * First Animal Story part 15 - Sid's (Clayton's) Window to Andy's (Phineas's) Window * First Animal Story part 16 - The Big One * First Animal Story part 17 - Alex I Can't Do This Without You' * First Animal Story part 18 - Blu Ask For Help * First Animal Story part 19 - 'Play Nice!' * First Animal Story part 20 - A Chase * First Animal Story part 21 - Rocket Power * First Animal Story part 22 - Christmas In Andy's (Phineas's) House * First Animal Story part 23 - End Credits Category:BluandJewelFan360 Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel